Many fires have been caused by small children through the use of the book of matches which are readily available in homes where the parents smoke. The fire caused by the igniting of a match has a fascination for children, but often times, the igniting of a match lights the clothing of a child or ignites flamable material which the small children have no way of coping with. As a result, the fires which result can seriously damage garages, houses, and other places in which the fires are started.
The Unites States government has recently started an investigation with the manufacturers of matches in an effort to stop this damage, and the loss of life which is often caused by it. The present invention is designed to prevent small children from lighting matches enclosed in the normal appearing match book to prevent such damage and loss of life.